a tom and jake story
by MBCfan17
Summary: an aleins in the attic fanfiction. tom has always loved jake, but does jake love him back. m for a reason


**Fan fiction story for aliens in the attic. i don't own the movie or the characters.**

hello, my name is Tom Pearson. welcome to my fucked up life.

No before you think i have family problems, that isn't it. i love my parents and my sisters Beth and Hannah as i should.

I also have my cousins, Art and Lee,(the twins), and Jake.

My problem that makes me fucked up is that i am in love with my cousin jake.

I don't know why but i am, and i am getting worse and worse at hiding it.

Last Christmas he caught me staring at him. he asked if there was something on his face, and (with out thinking) then i said that his face was perfect. i quickly left for my room and stayed in there till they left.

Then i had i sex dream about him. it was amazing and i swear i have never been so hard in my life. that is what scares me.

my dream was about us talking then out of nowhere he kisses me. we made out and why we where doing that we stripped each other of our clothes.

i then pushed him down on the bed and sucked him off. the noises he made almost made me cum right then so i stoped and slammed into him causing him to scream in pain/pleasure.

Then the stupid alarm clock woke me up. i hated that thing.

i have to go to the rental house today and i don't know if i can see him without throwing him to the ground and having my way with him.

i can do that to, even though i get beat up at school, I'm tougher than i look and i could take those kids down. So it would be easy to take him, just slam into that warm tight cavern and listen to him scream and moan.

OK enough of that thought before i cum in my pants. I do not want to do that with my sisters next to me.

The house looks old and boring, i left my family so i could find the best room. As soon as i find it and put my stuff down, i hear uncle nate's car pull up.

I look out the window and my heart skips a beat. there he is my love, and my cousin Jake Pearson.

He looks so stunning as he steps out of the car, of course he always looks stunning.

He is a little bit of a nut though, and seems to think he is a army guy or something.

And of course in come the twins carrying his stuff and then carrying out my stuff.

"why do you get the best room, i was here first."

"And I'm here now."

"I'm older than you."

"but I'm taller."

i look him over again, he seemed to have grown taller, and sexier. Crap don't think about that now.

"did you really-" (cant remember exactly what he said)

"yep, 2 inches coz"

God he is so beautiful, and its all i can do not to just throw him on the bed and take him right now.

Then my parents yell for me me too help them unpack.

thank you mom and dad.

Then the worse thing happened, little aliens from outer space came to try to invade the planet. and took control of some of the adults.

So us kids were left to defend the planet. and its already bad enough that they are trying to invade, but they went to damn far when they kidnapped Jake.

But we saved the planet so now we can enjoy the rest of our vacation.

today me and jake had the house to ourselves.

I walked out of my room to go get something to eat when i saw that Jake's door was cracked.

i couldn't help myself i took a look inside and gasped. jake had just gotten out of the shower and was only wearing a towel. i got so hard at the sight.

he turned around and saw me. Crap, i ran into my room and locked the door.

Why is life so damn hard, why out of all people do i have to be in love with my male cousin.

i heard i knock on the door and my heart stopped.

"Tom?"

I ran to the closet and locked my self in. I'm so screwed.

He opened the door,I thought i locked that stupid thing, and came into the room. i peaked out of the closet and i had to stifle i gasp. he was still wearing only a towel.

"Tom i know your in here, we need to talk."

Crap crap crap, he is walking to the closet door. what do i do?

I do the only thing i can do, i climb up to the top self of the closet and try to open the vent.

But, as my luck would have it, he opened the door.

"Tom? what are you doing?"

"umm...just checking the ac unit"

I climbed down and we walked over to the bed. he sat down and the towel went up to his thighs. I couldn't help but stare. God, does he want me to rape him.

"so what's going on with you Coz? you were acting like this last Christmas as well."

he started to say more, but i couldn't hear him. all i could think about was trying not to kiss him and then take him. i want him so fucking bad.

"Tom? Tom!"

"huh"

He looked annoyed, he is so cute when he is annoyed.

"were you paying attention to anything i just said?"

"yea, you wanted to know why i have been acting so weird."

"Tom, my face is up here."

i blushed as i looked up.

"sorry"

"so why have you been acting so weird lately you-"

there he goes a gain of on his little rants. God he is so damn sexy.

Without meaning to i tackled him on the bed and held his hands over his head.

He struggled.

"Tom, what are you doing, let go."

throwing caution to the wind,i leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips, and my tongue pushed into his mouth. my knee went up between his legs and rubbed his cock causing him to moan. The sexiest sound in the world.

I also noticed one other thing, he was hard as well.

i pulled back and looked at him. his blonde hair was out in every direction, his eyes were closed, his lips were red and swollen from kissing.

He looked up at me.

"Tom....i thought i was the only one that wanted this."

i leaned down to his ear.

"nope, you look so god damn sexy right now."

i move me knee faster, making moan really loudly.

he looks up at me and kisses me hard, making me moan.

i pull away and suck on his ear, then lean in.

"Jake, i want you so damn bad. i want to slam into you and make you scream. then i want to slow down and make love to you. i want to feel you around me and watch your face as you cum."

He moan so loudly i was glad that no one was home.

"do it."

with that i pulled off my clothes and ripped of the towel he was wearing.

i kissed down his chest, stopping to suck on his nipples which he really liked.

i finally got to my destination, his beautiful 7 inch cock. i looked up at him and licked it.

he moaned and threw his head back.

Liking that reaction, i took the whole thing in my mouth. the sounds that he was making were going straight to my dick.

He screamed as he reached his orgasm. then i grabbed the lube out of my drawer(yes i came prepared) and coated my fingers in it.

i pushed in two at once and started to move them around. Because as much as i want him, i don't want to put him in too much pain.

he screamed as i brushed my fingers against his prostate.

"d-do that again."

so i did, loving the screams it caused. i then out a third finger in and stretched him out more. he is so tight around my fingers, and i moan thinking about how good he would feel around my dick.

"Tom, Tom i need you right now."

with that i pulled out my finger and positioned my self so i could take him. then i leaned down and kissed him, as i slammed all the way into him.

He screamed into my mouth, and not the good scream, the pain filled one.

i pulled back and looked at him again, the sight almost broke my heart. his eyes were tightly closed and tears were falling out of them.

I leaned in to his ear. "relax jake, i will get better soon i promise."

after letting him get adjusted, i slowly pulled out and push back in, finding his prostate again.

"F-Faster, harder."

i did just that, i started slamming into him, watching his writhe and moan beneath me.

"TOM" he screamed as he came hard on our stomachs. his tightly clenched around me pulling me over the edge.

"JAKE"

i pulled out and fell next to him.

"i love you jake"

"i love you too Tom"


End file.
